


Hurricane Xaver

by overyourcorpse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Werewolves, Gen, Host!Stiles, M/M, Pre-Slash, firefighter!Derek, radio show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overyourcorpse/pseuds/overyourcorpse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a hurricane warning coming in for the always sweet and quiet town Beacon Hills. So of course Stiles, the host of the local radio show, has to give the general public of Beacon Hills an update on handling the weather. He calls a tight-lipped expert in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane Xaver

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: i know nada about radio shows and about hurricanes (just what i heard myself on the radio and what i've researched)  
> 

"So as we all know Hurricane Xaver is heading our way, trying to have a little fun an' wreak havoc on our lovely town. And because I just know, that you all aren't prepared as shit - and yes, I'm speaking about you, Scott - I called in an expert to tell us some ground rules on how to handle all the beauty. So perk your ears and listen, little pups."

Stiles let out a short laugh and got the note out of his paperstash, so that he could read the name again. He didn't know a thing about the guy, expect that he was new in town, a firefighter and apparently had worked years as emergency staff. He opened the phone line and cleared his throat.

"So Derek Hale, can you hear me, are you there?" he cheered loudly when a loud grunt came out of the speakers and hastily tried to adjust the volume, "Good to hear from you Derek. As a firefighter and apparently expert on our situation, what is your advice for us helpless citizens of Beacon Hills? Any warnings?"

"Don't go out."

"Scott, did you hear that? No walking your dog tomorrow, dude."

Derek Hale seemed to sniff this time and Stiles almost told him Gesundheit when he spoke up again with his gruff voice.

"No, don't walk your dog. Don't go out."

Stiles wondered briefly what kind of guy Derek was, sounding like there was nothing he wanted to do less, than be on a radio show. His voice didn't drop nor did it change in anyway to sound more hurried, paniced or concerned. In fact he didn't even sound interested in anything he had to tell. 

"So it seems like we all should go grocery shopping tonight and not leave our houses in the next two days? Looks like it's gonna be lonely... Anyone wants to come over? There could be blanket forts, hot chocolate and a few seasons of Supernatural," he tried his usual, kind of stupid jokes to lighten the mood but was met with awkward silence. He couldn't decide if it was whether his guest thought he was idiotic, or because he just didn't like to talk. Stiles let a strangled sound out, but before he could continue to babble and fill the void, he got an answer from Derek.

"Yes. Yes, _you should_ stay inside. Don't underestimate the hurricane, just stay put," Derek halted in his talk, a little more invested now, apparently thinking about his next words, "Build a fort... Don't be stupid and try to go outside, simply because you think it would be _fun_."

Stiles couldn't decide whether to laugh or to cry and if he didn't knew it better, he thought Derek was trying to make a joke. While still sounding grumpy. And knowing exactly the stupidity of one Stiles Stilinski.

"Moving on, you talked about _us_. Do the rules not apply for you or are you special?"

"Obviously I'll have to save the idiots who'll still go outside," he sounded still gruff but Stiles couldn't overhear the slight amusement vibrating in his tone, as if he had fun being surrounded by idiots. The teen couldn't help but wonder, if Derek counted him to the round of idiots and if it was a bad thing or not. He supposed it was and he wasn't sure he wanted that man to count him into any of these groups.

"Sounds like a plan, Derek Hale. But what if, hypothetically only of course, someone had to take care off an extremly important business and needed to leave the house and... what would be your advice then? Do you have any?"

"If that _someone_ ," and now he sounded definitely amused, "Really has something so important to take care off, I suppose he should call a firefighter for safety and back-up."

Stiles couldn't help but grin.

"I suppose he could do that." 

There was silence between them again, where none of the two had anything further to say and Stiles racked his brain for any further comments or questions, but he came up empty. He started to let out an awkward huff but was beaten to it by Derek, who cleared his throat.

"Well then." 

And without another word the line was cut and Stiles was alone again. He stuttered helpless for a second, before he got himself under control. 

"Well then," he repeated, "That would have been our expert for the oncoming storm. He warned us not to go outside tomorrow and play hero for our puppies... Goodbye to him!

"But let's be honest guys, who would voluntarily go for a walk when it's this cold. I wouldn't be able to feel my hands anymore after a few minutes. Well, maybe with a bit handholding it _could be_ bearable, but I guess not everyone has that pleasure, right Scotty?!"

He looked up from his place in front of the microphone to see, that there were only a few minutes left till eleven pm. He better wrapped his show up, maybe he could leave in time today, and hadn't to suffer all too much on his way home.

"So Hurricane Xaver is a thing, little pups, and it's gonna be awesome! Our time is up, so I'm saying goodbye, see you next week everyone and be safe."

He got off the mic and started the queued song for the end of his show. Glad, that he had changed the else ever same title earlier, he started humming. It wasn't beneath him to play "Last Christmas" for a little cheerful christmas spirit, so he applauded himself for the choice. Most of his listeners were probably gonna hate him for it but for the few who were not he felt a strange bond.

Fishing the note from his desks, he slipped on his jacket and stuck the number into his right pocket. 

When he left to the cold, he whistled.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: yea, i did the thing. the thing where i rarely make a reference and nobody gets them


End file.
